1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to an electronic apparatus, and more particularly to an electronic apparatus capable of providing an input function during an initialization stage and a touch display method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In today's society, the touch screen has become one of the most commonly technologies in the daily lives, and the touch screen can be found in an electronic device such as mobile phone, tablet computer, automatic teller machine (ATM), and the personal digital assistant (PDA). Because the touch screen can provide people with an operating experience more convenient than the operating experience of the traditional physical keys, the current trend is towards fewer physical keys on the electronic device. However, even though the touch screen provides people with a high degree of convenience, people may be inconvenienced by insufficient physical keys when operating the electronic device sometimes.
For example, when the user needs to input commands into the electronic device during the initialization and the driver of the touch screen has not been loaded (e.g., selecting a boot mode), the electronic device itself would not have a sufficient amount of physical keys for the user. Accordingly, the user can not input some required commands and feels inconvenienced in the initialization process.